La justice au regard d'acier et au cœur de pierre
by Always be a Panda
Summary: Un hurlement strident retenti, brisant le silence assourdissant de la nuit et la jeune femme se plia en deux de douleur. Le coup couteau porté par son agresseur l'avait atteinte au niveau de l'abdomen.Lexa ferma enfin les yeux, vaincue. Elle avait tout fait pour s'en sortir, mais il fallait croire que son heure était finalement venue. C'était terminé...


Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Ayant une soudaine re inspiration pour cette fanfic que j'avais laissé de côté il y a de cela plusieurs mois, j'ai décidé me lancer et de poster le premier chapitre aujourd'hui, puisque la saison cinq démarre dans une dizaine de jours. J'ai pensé que ce serait un petit hommage à Lexa, qui me manque, personnellement beaucoup, dans la série.

Ne me demandez pas quand aura lieu le prochain chapitre, je n'en ai aucune idée Au pire prenez ça comme un One Shot, quoique, vu la fin… Enfin bref, j'essayerai de poster dès que j'aurais de l'inspiration…

#Le monde et les personnages de the Hundred ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Jason Rothenberg et au cast de la série, que je remercie pour avoir créé des personnages aussi forts émotionnellement parlant, et humains…#

Bisous et sûrement à la prochaine sur ff :D

 _A.b.a.P._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Lame de violence, âme de souffrance

Un hurlement strident retenti, brisant le silence assourdissant de la nuit et la jeune femme se plia en deux de douleur. Le coup couteau porté par son agresseur l'avait atteinte au niveau de l'abdomen. Elle s'effondra, recroquevillée sur elle-même protégeant comme elle le pouvait la partie de son corps déjà blessée.

Le badaud la regardait du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, un rictus de dégoût déformant ses lèvres crasseuses. Lexa le connaissait bien, c'était un des types qui passait la plupart de son temps à lorgner ses courbes avec la bande des autres types louches du quartier tous aussi peu fréquentables que lui à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas en dehors de chez elle.

Elle ne lui donnait pas plus de trente ans malgré sa barbe mal rasée, ses cheveux en bataille tirant sur le gris et son débardeur crasseux plus noir qu'autre chose au vu de la saleté qui s'y était déposée au fur et à mesure du temps. Elle savait que ça ne pouvait que finir mal. Ils la reluquaient de façon insistante chaque matin et chaque soir lorsqu'elle entrait et sortait de son appartement depuis son installation il y a quelques mois de cela. Pourtant elle ne s'habillait jamais dans la provocation et n'avait jamais cessé de leur lancer des regards noirs dès qu'ils semblaient vouloir être un peu trop entreprenants, mais elle aurait dû se douter que ça ne suffirait pas. Avec ce genre de types, cela ne suffisait jamais.

Peut-être avait-elle naïvement pensé inconsciemment que le taux d'alcool(s) et/ou de drogue(s) présents dans leur organisme aurait peut-être pu les empêcher d'agir de façon stupide et irréfléchie, et d'être réellement une menace mais apparemment elle avait mal les avait mal jugés. Tandis qu'elle se tordait de douleur sur le sol encore tiède de la ruelle, sans qu'aucun des rares passants étant miraculeusement présents à cette heure dans les rues sombres de la ville ne daigne jeter ne serait-ce qu'un simple coup d'œil à ce qui se passait, probablement par peur de finir dans le même état qu'elle, La jeune femme songea qu'elle aurait préféré s'éteindre d'une façon légèrement plus agréable qu'une mort qui lui faisait souffrir le martyre, la tuant à petit feu, avec pour seul « bonus » une douce odeur nauséabonde mêlant à la fois béton, pollution et remontées d'égouts qui rentrait dans ses narines lui donnant envie de vomir ses tripes.

Là, dans cette ruelle noirâtre à quelques mètres seulement d'une poubelle avec des déchets en tous genres qui s'extirpaient du couvercle en piteux état, tombant sur le trottoir là où il y avait encore la place de les stocker et ils l'encombraient, donnant à voir un tas immonde qui puait toutes les odeurs les plus horribles possibles à tel point que même une momie serait retournée dans sa tombe.

Elle se maudissait de ne jamais avoir pris la précaution de conserver son arme de service, où même un simple couteau dans sa poche lorsqu'elle n'était pas en service histoire de se défendre un minimum dans ce genre de situations. À quoi cela pouvait-il servir d'avoir un flingue dans son appartement si on se faisait agresser dans la rue, elle se le demandait sérieusement.

L'homme se pencha de nouveau sur elle, son odeur pestilentielle d'alcool et de sueur envahi son espace personnel lorsqu'il approcha son visage du sien la tirant brusquement par les cheveux, ce qui eut pour effet de lui arracher un nouveau cri de douleur dont il semblait se délecter. Encore plus que la main qu'il passa sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme, soutenant le regard noir qu'elle lui lança lorsqu'il entreprit de la peloter violemment. Étrangement, Lexa n'avait pas peur de mourir, elle se disait juste que c'était dommage de se vider de son sang ici alors qu'elle n'avait que vingt-six ans … En revanche, il était absolument hors de question qu'elle se laisse attoucher et violée sans réagir. Cette certitude s'ancra immédiatement dans son cerveau, lui permettant de rester lucide malgré la douleur.

Elle s'empêcha de regarder son ventre pour évaluer les dégâts, sachant pertinemment que cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation et, en ce moment, elle avait autre chose à faire et à penser que paniquer où pleurer lamentablement sur son sort, il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, et vite.

\- « Alors ma jolie, on se promène seule en plein milieu de New York un samedi soir ? C'est dangereux tu sais, tu pourrais faire de mauvaises rencontres » dit-il avec une voix amusée.

Un sourire mauvais avait éclairé son visage aux mots « mauvaise rencontre ». La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait pu être un minimum plus original quand même… « Ma jolie », quel cliché...Mais apparemment c'était trop demandé pour ce sale type qui continuait à parler, trop heureux de ce qu'il allait lui faire pour s'inquiéter d'un potentiel danger.

Tant qu'il continuerait à déblatérer ce qu'il avait probablement appris par cœur à force de voir et revoir un blockbuster quelconque et sans intérêt elle avait une chance. L'avantage étant qu'il était beaucoup trop occupé à se prendre pour le roi d'un monde à lui qui n'existerait jamais plutôt que de faire attention à elle, et ses amis probablement déchirés par une énième drogue exotique et plus violente que tout ce qui se vendait aux États-Unis n'étaient pas en mesure de remarquer quelque chose. Dans cette situation plus que catastrophique, la jeune femme se sentie soudain chanceuse. Certes elle était blessée et avait besoin de soins plus qu'immédiats, et ses chances de s'en sortir étaient bien inférieures à 1%, mais tant qu'elles n'étaient pas nulles, il restait un petit espoir.

Son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure et elle devait se concentrer de toute ses forces pour continuer à le faire parler, mais ce n'était pas trop compliqué car lui n'en avait pas vraiment, de cerveau. Ou il ne devait pas être très développé. Malgré la situation plus que dramatique, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être fascinée par le manque flagrant d'intelligence chez son agresseur.

Soudain, le regard du type s'éclaira, signe évident qu'il comptait très prochainement passer aux choses sérieuses. Il la releva sans douceur, puis la plaqua contre le mur avec la même délicatesse qu'un taureau devant un drapeau rouge, lui coupant le souffle.

S'il semblait avoir oublié la blessure de la jeune femme, celle-ci ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de gémir au contact encore chaud de la pierre contre son dos glacé lorsqu'elle laissa contre son gré une traînée écarlate, contrastant avec les différents matériaux gris qui composaient le mur qui soutenait l'un des deux immeubles à côté de la ruelle. Le sang continuait à s'échapper de sa blessure et la violence du choc n'avait fait qu'augmenter la densité du liquide. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ce manque de sang dans son organisme commençait réellement à se faire sentir car en plus de son abdomen, il en sortait maintenant par la bouche et elle luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir. Abandonner maintenant signifiait ainsi laisser son corps à la limite de la mort en pâture aux cinq types qui prenaient leur pied à voir une femme verser tripes et boyaux sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. La jeune femme ne contrôlait plus aucune partie de son corps. Ni ses jambes, ni ses bras ne répondaient, sa tête la lançait probablement à cause de la violence avec laquelle il l'avait mise contre le mur et des larmes abondantes commencèrent contre sa volonté à sillonner ses joues, ce que le type au débardeur blanc remarqua bien entendu et entreprit d'essuyer avec ses doigts sales. Un frisson de dégoût la parcouru et Lexa ferma enfin les yeux, vaincue. Elle avait tout fait pour s'en sortir, mais il fallait croire que son heure était finalement venue. C'était terminé.

Un grand couloir blanc, à moins que ce soit des lumières, elle n'était plus certaine de rien lui brûlèrent la rétine lorsqu'elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt et les referma immédiatement. Aucun souvenir de la nuit dernière ne lui revenait en mémoire, à moins que ce ne soit qu'une hallucination à cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait probablement ingurgité en masse à la soirée. Une soirée ? Quelle soirée ? La seule chose dont elle était certaine en ce moment c'était que son cœur faisait de la batterie contre ses tempes et menaçait de faire exploser sa boite crânienne. La jeune femme brune aurait tout donné pour qu'il la laisse tranquille rien qu'une seconde. Un tel mal de tête devrait être interdit soupira-t-elle, Satané de gueule de bois...

Elle cligna trois fois de suite laissant apparaître ses splendides yeux vert émeraude afin de s'habituer à la teinte fantomatique de la pièce qui l'agressait autant qu'un ciel aux couleurs azurs au milieu du mois de juillet. Il faisait nuit noire. A voir toutes les machines autour d'elle, ce devait probablement être un hôpital... Qu'avait-elle donc bien pu faire pour se retrouver à l'hosto ? Une overdose ? Un bad trip qui avait très mal tourné ? Elle regarda prudemment autour d'elle et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par son téléphone portable en train de charger sur la table de chevet à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un juron qui manqua de réveiller la moitié de l'hôpital lorsqu'elle déverrouilla l'écran, laissant ainsi apparaître la date du jour. Le dernier moment dont elle se souvenait, une visite chez Anya, datait du 18 Juillet. Or, on était le 22... Comment diable avait-elle pu dormir aussi longtemps ? C'était le premier d'une longue liste de mystères, toujours plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres.

Elle sentit un air de panique commencer à monter en elle, voulant s'inscrire sur son visage mais elle la repoussa sans prêter la moindre attention à la boule qui lui serrait la gorge et l'autre, plus imposante encore qui s'était logée dans son ventre. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter, pas encore. Il fallait dans un premier temps qu'elle découvre où elle était et pourquoi, c'était le plus important, le reste n'était que secondaire pour le moment.

La jeune femme tenta de se lever mais une douleur effroyable au niveau de l'abdomen l'empêcha ne serait-ce que de s'asseoir, et évita par la même occasion d'arracher tous les fils et tubes qui l'entourait. La jeune femme serra les dents pour ne pas crier à s'en déboîter la mâchoire. Elle détestait se sentir aussi faible, et tout ce qui était pleurs, cris, et tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à une quelconque forme de peur ou d'amour était une forme de faiblesse. Elle maudissait ses réactions beaucoup trop exagérées selon sa propre analyse de la situation actuelle.

Elle baissa les yeux et glissa sa main droite sous sa chemise d'hôpital (le bras gauche étant immobilisé par différents tubes reliés à des poches de médicaments au-dessus de sa tête et un cathéter dans la plus grosse de ses veines) palpant sans réelle douceur l'endroit blessé, grimaçant de douleur lorsqu'elle effleurait le bandage impeccable qui lui entourait le ventre. Il semblait avoir été changé récemment, mais il se teintait déjà de rouge, contrastant avec la pureté souillée du pansement, ce qui n'était pas de très bon augure pour la suite.

Sa raison, plus forte que son dégoût de la faiblesse parvint par miracle à la convaincre de rester sagement dans son lit en attendant que quelqu'un daigne lui apporter des réponses convenables. Mais la brune bouillait intérieurement de rage, et elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de celui ou celle qui passerait en premier la porte de sa nouvelle prison qu'elle ne tarderait pas à quitter, le plus vite possible de préférence. Elle avait toujours détesté les hôpitaux et ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment certaines personnes préféraient y passer la majeure partie de leur vie à survivre artificiellement au dépend de machines plutôt que de mettre fin à leurs jours.

Les bruits de différents pas martelaient maintenant le sol du couloir en dehors de sa chambre et semblaient dangereusement se rapprocher, lui faisant reprendre conscience du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. La jeune brune remit donc son plan d'évasion à plus tard et simula un profond sommeil, remettant à la va vite d'un geste assuré le drap qui recouvrait son corps meurtri pile à la bonne place comme si c'était quelque chose d'inné qu'elle avait fait toute sa vie. À l'instant où elle clôt ses paupières, la porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement, laissant entendre une voix d'homme et deux voix de femmes bien distinctes qui, dans le couloir étaient étouffées par l'isolation des murs de la chambre.

Elle apprécia particulièrement le timbre assuré de la deuxième femme, ni trop grave, ni trop aiguë, elle était très agréable à entendre et, pendant un instant elle faillit ouvrir les yeux afin de mettre un visage sur ce son si doux. En revanche, les bruits de talons sur le sol de la chambre étaient assourdissants et elle dût faire un effort considérable pour ne pas plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles et se recroqueviller en position fœtale. Elle retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement lorsque les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent à environ un mètre d'elle. Rester parfaitement immobile lorsqu'on est éveillé sans se faire prendre était un vrai calvaire et elle priait pour qu'ils partent le plus vite possible.

Malgré sa peur d'être découverte à cause d'un mouvement inhabituel pour quelqu'un plongé dans un sommeil profond elle essaya d'écouter la conversation entre les trois personnes. L'une semblait être une infirmière, le deuxième un médecin (elle entendait frotter les deux blouses contre leurs jambes), mais elle ne parvint pas à identifier la troisième personne présente avec eux. Dans tous les cas, elle ne semblait pas être du personnel de l'hôpital et sa voix trahissait une profonde inquiétude. En revanche, son esprit étant embrouillé à cause de la douleur elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer à laquelle des deux femmes chaque voix correspondait.

 _\- Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée ?_ Demanda anxieusement une voix féminine.

 _\- Non, toujours pas, mais après ce qui lui est arrivé, ce n'est pas très étonnant. Heureusement que vous l'avez trouvé à temps, quelques minutes de plus et elle serait morte vidée de son sang, c'est un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à survivre jusque-là. De plus les doses de morphine qu'on lui donne sont deux fois plus élevées que la moyenne, elle devrait être assommée et pourtant elle continue à se tordre de douleur dans son sommeil... Répondit le médecin d'une voix grave._

Donc quelqu'un était arrivé à temps pour la sauver... La sauver de quoi au juste ? Vidée de son sang ? S'était-elle faite agressée ? Un règlement de comptes qui avait mal tourné peut-être ? Mais ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de se prendre au jeu des brutes de quartier, elle était plutôt du genre à les arrêter pour les mettre en taule. En tout cas ça n'avait pas l'air d'un bad trip, d'une overdose ou une simple soirée alcoolisée qui avait mal tournée. Elle était certaine de ne pas connaître cette personne qui semblait s'être interposée afin de la protéger, et de lui sauver la vie, risquant ainsi la sienne. N'avait-elle donc rien à perdre pour venir au secours de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Dans ce monde, ce pays, cette ville sombre, emplie de violence de haine et de terreur où chacun tentait de survivre à n'importe quel prix, Lexa avait depuis longtemps cessé de croire en la gentillesse et la compassion humaine. Un timbre de voix aussi chantant, aussi agréable à entendre, elle s'en serait forcément souvenue, mais aucun visage ne lui apparaissait, même en se concentrant de tout son être. Si elle forçait son corps à rester totalement inerte son cerveau, lui tournait à mille à l'heure pour essayer de comprendre dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Ces dernières informations eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc et la jeune femme eut bien du mal à conserver ses yeux fermés et ses membres immobiles. Elle voulait la voir, à tout prix. Elle voulait la remercier et surtout comprendre. Comprendre comment une parfaite inconnue avait pu risquer sa vie juste pour la sauver elle, alors que Costia n'avait pas eu cette chance...

Costia... Cela faisait des années que Lexa essayait d'oublier, mais le souvenir de la défunte la hantait. Le jour sa mémoire l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, prenant ainsi l'entièreté de ses pensées à lui en faire perdre la tête.

Lorsque la nuit arrivait elle était effrayée à l'idée que le fantôme de la jeune femme brune aux yeux noisette prenne possession de son esprit, s'immiscent dans chaque parcelle de ses rêves afin de faire de ses songes des cauchemars, que le noir de sa chambre devienne la source même de son mal-être. Tourmentée la journée, terrorisée la nuit, Lexa n'avait pas eu une nuit correcte depuis plusieurs années, et cette hantise permanente était devenu son insoutenable quotidien.

Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent durer des heures, perdues dans ses douloureux souvenirs, Lexa revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit le médecin, l'infirmière et l'inconnue se détourner de son lit mais ne semblaient pas être en train de partir et, pour la première fois elle se demanda si elle était seule dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ça lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée la tête à moitié dans le brouillard. D'après leurs voix, ils étaient désormais dos à elle. La voix d'homme reprit la parole d'une voix qui semblait emplie d'une profonde tristesse.

 _\- Quant à Anya Drei, elle s'est fait battre à mort quelques heures avant l'agression de Lexa et elle ne vit et respire plus qu'artificiellement... Nous avons cherché un quelconque parent ou ami mais il semblerait que sa seule amie, famille connue soit (sa voix se dirigea de nouveau vers une Lexa qui peinait à tenir en place lorsqu'elle entendit les mots du médecin pour aller au chevet de son amie.) cette jeune femme._

 _\- Donc, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre que Lexa se réveille hein..._ Soupira la jeune femme dont Lexa ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité. Elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse à cette question/affirmation rhétorique. D'ailleurs ni l'infirmière ni le médecin n'eurent de réaction.  
Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots sans la moindre importance puis sortirent enfin de la chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée et les bruits de pas disparus dans les profondeurs nocturnes de l'hôpital, Lexa ouvrit les yeux, immédiatement cette fois-ci, sans prendre la peine de les habituer à l'environnement. La lumière du néon lui brûla une nouvelle fois les yeux et elle dût plisser les paupières par réflexe pendant quelques secondes, secondes pendant lesquelles elle eut tout le temps de maudire sa « faiblesse » une bonne dizaine de fois. Une fois que tout cela fut fait, elle tourna la tête, dirigeant son regard vers la droite (endroit d'où elle avait entendu les médecins parler d'Anya) tellement vite qu'elle se fit mal au cou.

Anya était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, elle le savait, et elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que lui toucher la main afin de lui faire sentir que la jeune femme brune était auprès d'elle mais elle ne pouvait ni la voir, ni l'atteindre.

En effet, elle était immobilisée dans son lit par la douleur et les tubes qui sortaient de part et d'autre de son corps, et même en tirant de toutes ses forces quitte à s'en déboîter l'épaule et aggraver sa douleur à l'abdomen, elle ne put l'atteindre. Un grand drap blanc était tendu autour du lit de cette amie (la seule amie qu'elle avait fini par considérer comme sa sœur malgré sa volonté de ne pas avoir la moindre attache) et en cachait l'entièreté afin qu'elle ne soit exposée à la vue de tous. D'ailleurs, les seules choses qui prouvaient que c'était bien Anya dans cette pièce, dans ce lit était les dires du médecin quelques minutes plus tôt et l'ombre d'une forme de corps que la jeune femme brune distinguait tout de même assez mal à travers le drap.

Lexa dû donc rester là, immobile, à moitié consciente à cause des doses de morphine dans son organisme, entendant en permanence le bruit de la machine qui gardait en vie sa meilleure et seule amie, dans un silence douloureusement angoissant. Actuellement, sa seule peur était que le bruit s'éteigne, son esprit inventant des raisons de plus en plus invraisemblables au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Quand enfin la porte grinça, laissant de nouveau apparaître un médecin et une infirmière, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Ayant à présent ses deux émeraudes ouvertes et à l'affût, elle les vit se diriger vers elle. Elle lut un soulagement dans le regard doux du médecin et celui plus froid de l'infirmière mais, lorsqu'il prit la parole, il ne laissait transparaître aucunes émotions.

 _\- Bonjour Mlle Woods, comment vous sentez-vous ?_

 _\- Vous voulez dire à part les tuyaux dans mon bras, le fait que je ne sente plus ma jambe droite et que j'ai un mal de chien au niveau du ventre ? Sinon je me sens en pleine forme merci._

Cracha sarcastiquement la brune, se retenant de justesse de rajouter « et potentiellement aussi le fait que ma seule amie et celle que je considère comme ma seule famille soit tenue en vie par une foutue machine. Donc je vais forcément avoir la responsabilité puisque vous aller me demander de la débrancher et ainsi faire en sorte de m'en vouloir pour le restant de mes jours, ayant sa mort prochaine sur la conscience car si elle est ma seule famille, je suis également l'unique personne qui lui reste. »

 _\- Désolée Mlle mais nous devons vous ausculter pour connaître vos signes vitaux et les potentielles améliorations qu'il a pu y avoir au cours des derniers jours pendant votre séjour dans notre établissement avant de vous exposer la situation. Dites-moi donc comment vous vous appelez._

Enfouissant tous les sentiments qu'elle conservait en elle depuis qu'elle était réveillée au plus profond de son être, et une autre remarque sarcastique qui ne ferait rien d'autre qu'empirer sa situation, elle répondit d'une voix neutre, dénuée de toute émotion, de façon automatique tandis que l'infirmière avait sorti un calepin pour prendre des notes.

 _\- Alexa Woods._

 _\- Date de naissance ?_

 _\- 20 Juillet 1990_

 _\- Âge ?_

 _\- 26 ans_

 _\- Vous êtes domiciliée à New York ?_

 _\- Oui, j'habite au 16_ _ème_ _étage de l'immeuble à côté de la ruelle où je me suis faite agressée. Immeuble Trikru, appartement 1616._

 _\- Vous avez un nom de rue s'il-vous-plaît ?_

 _\- Oui, quartier Greenwich Village, 100 Polis Street._

 _\- Je vois, un parent ou ami à appeler ?_

 _\- Non, la seule que j'ai est ici présente, dit-elle en désignant le deuxième lit avec sa tête sans se soucier plus longtemps du fait qu'elle ne devrait pas connaître l'identité de la personne allongée sur l'autre lit._

 _\- La morphine ne vous fait pas d'effet ?_

 _\- Un peu je pense, c'est de la morphine après tout, mais ce n'est pas assez efficace pour ne pas faire de chacun de mes mouvements une torture._

 _Le médecin se retourna vers sa collègue qui fit un léger mouvement négatif de la tête de gauche à droite. Elle semblait presque désolée pour Lexa._

 _\- Nous sommes désolés dit doucement le médecin en se tournant de nouveau vers sa patiente, mais nous n'allons pas pouvoir faire grand-chose de plus. Les doses de morphines sont déjà trop fortes pour quelqu'un de votre gabarit et je crains que la prochaine dose soit celle de trop. Nous avons déjà beaucoup abusé des médicaments et en plus des autres problèmes, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une dépendance à ce médicament pourrait se développer, ainsi qu'un possible coma. Par précaution, nous éviterons de vous donner une dose supérieure._

 _\- Pas de problème. Rétorqua Lexa sans broncher. Elle avait baissé les yeux et semblait désormais totalement fascinée par la cicatrice épaisse comme la tranche d'un livre de deux cent pages à l'intérieur de sa main droite, les risques du métier comme elle aimait l'appelé._

 _Le médecin haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire ni à propos de son ton, ni de sa blessure._

 _Il y eut un silence, puis il reprit la parole plus doucement, comme s'il avait peur de dire quelque chose qui puisse énerver Lexa._

 _\- Savez-vous quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous être utile sur le meurtre d'Anya Drei ?_

 _\- Croyez-moi doc, si j'avais une quelconque idée de l'identité du meurtrier d'Anya il ne serait plus de ce monde à l'heure actuelle._

La haine et la rage contenues dans la voix de Lexa se reflétaient dans ses yeux émeraudes hypnotisant. Ce regard noir si intense, si foudroyant dont elle avait le secret, celui qui avait tantôt attiré les curieux et curieuses en quête d'aventure, tantôt fait peur à plus d'une personne, facilitant grandement les interrogatoires qui ne duraient jamais bien longtemps avec elle. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était assez connue dans le métier : faire avouer un criminel uniquement par son regard. En fait, ses collègues l'appelaient entre eux «la justice au regard d'acier et au cœur de pierre » pour plaisanter, mais ils n'étaient pas si loin que ça de la vérité. Le médecin recula prudemment de quelques centimètres du lit de sa patiente sans doute par peur d'être agressé.

Lexa conserva son regard braqué sur lui, se demandant s'il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir attachée au vu de son agressivité grandissante depuis la funeste nouvelle. Si la mort d'Anya ne l'avait pas autant bouleversée (ce qui d'ailleurs ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas), elle se serait probablement mordue l'intérieur de la joue pour se retenir de rire. Elle connaissait parfaitement l'effet de sa voix et de ses yeux sur les gens, et notamment sur des criminels qui s'étaient entraînés toute leur vie pour faire face à des interrogatoires de police, pour l'avoir expérimenté à de nombreuses reprises sur plusieurs types de suspects.

Après quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité, ils se décidèrent à la laisser tranquille. Lexa soupira intérieurement de soulagement avant de se rappeler de la deuxième raison qui l'avait poussé à ouvrir les yeux. Elle interpella l'infirmière (le médecin étant parti rapidement pour pourrir la vie d'un autre malade) qui se retourna, un air interrogateur sur le visage, apparemment peu habituée à être sollicitée par les patients.

\- Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec vous la dernière fois que vous êtes venus non ?

L'infirmière ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre, elle refusait de croiser le regard de sa patiente, ses yeux regardant partout dans la pièce sauf sur Lexa se demandant probablement pourquoi elle n'était pas partie plus vite de la chambre, ce qui lui aurait évité ce malaise, depuis quand Lexa connaissait cette information et comment se sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était fourrée.

\- Oui... Il y avait bien quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'établissement annonça-t-elle prudemment.

\- Pourrais-je savoir qui c'est ? Je lui dois la vie à ce que j'ai compris.

Elle leva enfin les yeux, rencontrant ceux de Lexa. Ils étaient craintifs, et semblaient dire à la place de sa bouche « Mais depuis combien de temps êtes-vous consciente de ce qui vous entoure ?!»

\- Elle m'a demandé de ne pas divulguer son identité. Je peux uniquement vous dire que c'est une jeune femme qui vous a trouvé, baignant dans votre sang dans une ruelle, tabassée à mort et elle vous a sauvé in-extremis.

\- Ok. fit Lexa sans insister davantage face au malaise de l'infirmière. Et Anya ? Enchaîna-t-elle.

\- Anya Drei n'a pas eu la même chance que vous. On a retrouvé son corps mutilé et roué de coups ainsi que celui d'un autre homme dans son appartement après l'appel d'une voisine qui disait avoir entendu beaucoup de bruits, des cris, un coup de feu et des hurlements. Votre amie a vendu cher sa peau. Elle avait des traces de sperme sur et en elle, ainsi que plusieurs traces de morsures au niveau du cou et sa tête semble avoir été frappée au sol à de nombreuses reprises avec une violence inouïe. Il semblerait que ces hommes qui vous ont agressé avaient des comptes à régler avec vous deux. Ils se sont acharnés sur elle, cela ne fait aucun doute. Le médecin légiste a été formel là-dessus, ce n'était pas un simple vol qui aurait mal tourné. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés à temps, elle était déjà inconsciente lorsque les médecins l'ont emmené. Les coups portés à sa tête l'ont plongée dans un coma traumatique. Je suis vraiment désolée...Vous connaissiez ceux qui vous ont agressé ?

\- Oui, ils traînaient devant mon immeuble depuis mon emménagement en décembre. Dit Lexa en tentant de contrôler sa voix pour l'empêcher de lui balancer sa pitié qu'elle vomissait par-dessus tout à la figure. Quand on fait partie du FBI, beaucoup de personnes veulent notre peau pour avoir mis leur criminel de frère, oncle, père où je ne sais qui d'autre encore en taule. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à Anya... Souffla-t-elle pour elle-même se prenant la tête dans sa main valide afin de soulager une douleur qui ne partirait jamais.

\- Et vous auriez un quelconque nom ? Un indice à transmettre pour les retrouver ?

\- Dès que je sortirais de cet hôpital je m'en chargerai moi-même. Anya participait à la sécurité et à la protection de ce pays, et son meurtre ne restera pas impuni. Croyez-moi, cette bande de lâches, couards, bâtards de meurtriers va payer grogna Lexa entre ses dents, tout signe d'une quelconque faiblesse oubliée.

Ayant fait l'armé dans un premier temps, elle était devenue par la suite la plus jeune recrue du FBI (elle était rentrée à l'âge exceptionnel de 22 ans). Elle connaissait donc depuis un certain temps les dangers qu'elle encourait à faire ce métier, Anya aussi le savait, mieux que quiconque, et elles étaient toujours sur le qui-vive, toujours à l'affût, à la limite de la parano.

Elles avaient appris à faire attention à chaque geste suspect, chaque personne louche. Comme quoi, une seule seconde d'inattention pouvait être mortelle. Elle l'avait appris à ses dépens. Par deux fois elle avait cessé d'être attentive, elle avait voulu se laisser aller, à avoir une vie normale de jeune femme de vingt-six ans, et elle en avait payé le prix fort. D'abord Costia lui avait été arrachée, et maintenant Anya... Une touche supplémentaire d'abomination ajoutée à la palette de couleurs de son enfer personnel. Touche qui s'était étrangement teintée de rouge sang.

C'était ça sa misérable existence ? S'attacher en sachant pertinemment que cela signifiait risquer la vie de la personne qu'elle aimait, qu'elle pouvait mourir à n'importe quel instant. Sa vie, petite chose aussi fragile que du verre ne tenait qu'à un fil uniquement à cause de la présence de Lexa dans son existence ? « Love is a weakness » ...

\- Je vous laisse vous reposer vous devez être fatiguée. Bonne nuit Mlle Woods dit l'infirmière dont Lexa avait entièrement oublié l'existence, focalisée sur ses obscures pensées. Elle quitta la pièce sans attendre une quelconque réaction, ou réponse de la part de la brune qui ne viendrait jamais. La jeune femme n'était pas vraiment en état de converser avec qui que ce soit.


End file.
